doodlearmy2fandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
Xnbxxjjxkc Chat Abbreviations The following abbreviations can be written in any Doodle Army 2: Mini Militia multiplayer chat. If sound is turned on you can here Sarge's voice saying the following things, which can be heard by everyone: GG - Good game CM - Cover me! MO - Move out! GM - God they got me! NS - Nice shot WP - You wanna piece of me? NN - Nooo! RU - Ready up! CB - Come on, boy! HH - Hoorah! LG - Let's go, yeah! BI - Bring it! GS - Get some There is a more or less well known bug through which some of the abbreviations are said by the "Mecha Doodle ", just completely different. They are short sentences he says in the tutorial you can play. This bug can be activated when you start the tutorial, twist your head in a circle for a few times as fast as possible, and then quit it again. the commands for the chat stay the same, just the sounds change. They can only heard by yourself. Which is your favorite and which do you use most? GG CM MO GM NS WP NN RU CB HH LG GS - [[:User:Scholtzi|'Scholtzi']] [[:User talk:Scholtzi|'Reply']] 21:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Rocket Boots and Walking Speed Trick To improve rocket boot speed, melee while flying. Meleeing will give you an extra boost. This also works while walking, jumping or crouching. You don't need specific weapons to do it. The weapon you use just defines the speed you're "tricking" with. Small weapons like the Magnum or the Machette work best, while heavy items like the shield or machete (or both) have little effect when you melee. Did this work for you? Yes No – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 12:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Grenade Impact Blocking Crouch (or squat) when a grenade comes near you, and you will take reduced damage. This does not work if the grenade is directly beneath you, so back off if possible while doing this. Did this work for you? Yes No – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] How to stay mobile Doesn't every players sometimes wants a really big weapon such as the Rocket Launcher or the M93BA (Sniper Rifle) with him? But before you use such a big weapon, be aware of some dangers of them. One is, that you're not as agile with a Rocket Launcher than with an Uzi. That's because of its weight. These weapons might be pretty useful in PVP combat, but keep in mind that your opponents might be faster than you. Such heavy weapons slow down every of your moves, so it sometimes might be helpful to carry a more lightweighted weapon such as the M4 with you. Just in case. Does it interrest you how heavy your weapon is? Yes No Sometimes - [[:User:Scholtzi|'Scholtzi']] [[:User talk:Scholtzi|'Reply']] 22:45, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Fast Kills You can duel wield a Mini Uzi with another. Doing this can make you almost impossible to killed(Unless you don't have the skills to aim for the target). Another is Dual Revolver this also damaged the target bit by bit but took time to shoot than the Mini Uzi, using a shotgun as back-up will do. Category:Chat commands and stuf